Sometimes Miracles Come In Pairs
by FHFAN3
Summary: Stephanie has a surrogate that you might not have guessed, and she's in for a big surprise: Twins! TWO NEW CHAPTERS posted on 3/18/2018!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi!" Stephanie told the receptionist with great enthusiasm. "We're here for our first ultrasound!"

"She's so excited!" Kimmy said, "She's been waiting for this for three weeks!"

"Aw, that's so cute, is this your first baby?"

"My first." Stephanie nodded.

"I have a daughter." Kimmy replied.

"Aw, that's so nice that we live in a world now where nice couples like you can have a baby."

"Oh...no we're...not together or anything..." Stephanie replied, caught off guard.

"It's fine hunny, you don't have to be shy about your relationship here. We welcome you both!"

"I assure you we both have men."

"Uh huh." The receptionist said, "Now which one of you is having the ultrasound today?"

"That'd be me!" Kimmy replied.

"She's my surrogate." Stephanie announced. "That's ALL she is."

"Uh huh. It's so great our experienced mom is the one carrying your baby. Well, fill out these forms about your medical history, mom."

"What can I do to convince you she's my surrogate and we're NOT a couple?" Stephanie asked.

"You're going to have such a cute baby!"

"My baby! Mine. Only mine!"

"Uh huh."

Kimmy dragged Stephanie to the waiting room. Stephanie took a seat and Kimmy completed the paperwork, then gave it back to the receptionist. Soon, they were called to the back. Kimmy laid down on the table. The doctor came in and squirted some cold gel on her.

"I forgot how cold that is!" She commented, "It's been fifteen years!"

Stephanie kept watching the TV monitor in great awe.

"See those little circles?" The doctor pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"Those are the sacs that the babies live in."

"...Did you just say babies? Like, plural?!" Steph questioned.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!"

"Sweet cheese you'd better look again!" Kimmy replied.

The doctor smiled, "There's one little heartbeat...and here's the other one.."

"There's two of them?!" Stephanie said.

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations." Kimmy echoed.

The ride home was filled with rather awkward silence. Later that evening, Aunt Becky came to visit. Stephanie caught her in the living room, alone.

"Can I talk to you?" Stephanie asked.

"Any time!" Becky replied. "What's going on?"

"We had the ultrasound today...and I'm going to be a mom of twins."

"Steph!" Becky replied, ecstatic. "That is great news! Congratulations!"

"I'm really scared, Aunt Becky."

"Steph, why?"

"I don't know if I can do this. There's two of them and only one of me."

"Aw Steph." Becky replied, "You have Jimmy to help you, and everyone in this family to help you. You're going to be a great mom."

Steph sighed.

"You know, don't think about all the work involved. Think about the rewards. You're going to get double the kisses, double the hugs, double the 'I love you Mommy,' and let me tell you Steph, as soon as you meet them, you will fall in love and forget all about your worries."

"I'm scared too, Steph." Kimmy admitted, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She began to cry.

"Kimmy, it's okay." Stephanie consoled her.

"I haven't been pregnant in fifteen years! I forgot what an emotional roller coaster it is. Then it's twins, so I'm responsible for two little babies' lives."

Stephanie interrupted, "And I am so grateful. I can never repay you for this Kimmy, giving my children a chance at life that I would never be able to give them myself. Trust me, if there was any way in the world for me to be able to carry those babies, I would've done it myself. I would love to have the experience."

"Honestly I am really scared about giving them up at the end of this."

Steph nodded. She hadn't really considered that aspect. "You will see them all the time. You can hold them and play with them whenever you want. I promise, you're going to be a huge part of their lives. I know I can't take away the sadness you're going to feel when they're born and we take them...but...they're already so loved. I'm so excited, Kimmy, I never thought I could have one baby of my own, never dreamed I could have two. If there's anything I can do to help make this more comfortable for you...anything at all...just name it. I can never, ever repay you."

"Just check in on me at the end of this. I went into this knowing I wouldn't be keeping them, but it's still going to be hard adjusting to it once they're here."

"I'll be checking on you day and night." Stephanie replied. "And trust me, with two new babies I'll be up every night."

"Yes you will!" Kimmy giggled.

"How's my babies?" Jimmy asked, hugging his sister.

"Doctor says everybody is healthy." Stephanie replied.

"They're Gibblers...they're gonna be just fine!" Kimmy replied. "I'm starving. I'm eating for three, you know."

Stephanie nodded. "Go eat something, and if you need me or Jimmy to go get you something just say the word!"

Stephanie turned to Jimmy once his sister left the room. "How are you feeling about all of this?" Stephanie asked.

"About twins? Twins are great. I know we can do this. I'm just worried about Kimmy."

"Really?"

"She's my sister, and I know this is going to be hard on her and I just want her to be okay."

"Hard on her?"

"Well, physically draining to grow two little baby people." Jimmy replied. "And, emotionally draining when she gives them to us."

"She told me that too." Stephanie agreed, "But I promised her she can see them any time she wants."


	2. Chapter 2

**6 weeks later...**

Kimmy woke up and rolled over onto her back. She could feel her muscles stretching everyday. "Hey twins."

She stood up slowly and walked to the mirror. She sighed. "You guys are getting big."

"Well, at least you're both healthy."

Kimmy made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Stephanie and Jimmy were sharing a glass of orange juice, with two straws. Ramona was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Kimmy." Jimmy said, "Want us to make you some breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm gonna need something for these little ones."

In that moment, Stephanie looked up and smiled. "Oh my god! It's like you exploded overnight!"

"Oh my god mom! Are you sure there's only two in there?!" Ramona asked.

"Would you just stop?!" Kimmy replied, "I get it! I look like a whale. I don't need ten people in this house telling me that!"

Kimmy stormed into the living room.

"I got this." Stephanie said, chasing after her.

"Kimmy-"

"I looked in a mirror. I don't need you telling me I'm huge."

"You're not huge." Stephanie replied, "I'm sorry. I can't speak for anyone else's intentions, but for me, I get so excited when I wake up every morning and I'm one day closer to meeting them. I'm sorry...I know I get excited about stupid things like you gaining weight. I'm sorry...I just...I really want these babies. "

"This means as much to my brother as it means to you."

"Yeah, it does." Stephanie agreed. "In fact, last night I walked in on him reading What To Expect When You're Expecting." Steph giggled.

* * *

 ***Flashback to previous evening***

Stephanie walked in on Jimmy reading What To Expect When You're Expecting.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just reading. Trying to get an idea of what to expect before the babies come. Hey, do your feet hurt?"

"No...why?"

"This says that if the expectant mother's feet hurt I should massage them."

Stephanie chuckled. "Jimmy, by expectant mother, they mean Kimmy."

"But Kimmy is not the babies' mother."

"Jimmy, when they're talking about feet hurting, they're taking about the pregnant woman."

"Oh. Well that makes sense."

Steph giggled, "Hopefully our babies get my brain, your rock hard abs, and a combination of our looks!"

* * *

Stephanie smiled.

"Kimmy...have you ever had a dream that you thought would never come true?" Stephanie asked, "Then you slowly watched that dream come true? That's how I feel every time I look at you. I still can't even believe you were willing to do this for me. I spent the last thirty years making fun of you. You never made fun of me, not even for my infertility."

"I never made fun of you or anyone because I know how it feels to be made fun of."

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't believe you were even willing to do this for us. I love you, Kimmy."

"Aww...Stephanie..."

Ramona walked in, interrupting the two, "Mom?"

"Yeah hunny?"

"I'm really sorry if I made you feel bad." Ramona said, hugging her mother.

"It's okay, hunny, I'm really emotional right now."

"Hey twinners." Ramona said, rubbing her mom's stomach. "How's my little cousins?"

"They're good. They're healthy and growing."

"Think you're ready for them?" Ramona asked, staring at Stephanie.

"Almost." Stephanie replied. "Just need to go shopping for them."

"You should have a baby shower." Ramona suggested.

"I don't know...it's probably weird to do a shower...I'm not pregnant...it would feel weird for me to ask people to come to a baby shower when I'm not even pregnant."

"Why? Everybody knows mom is a surrogate for you."

"I should do a surrogate shower and let people bring gifts for your mom. Like a thank you party."

When Stephanie left the room, Ramona turned to her mother, "We need to throw her a baby shower. I can plan everything, I'll ask DJ to help me."

"You want to plan a party?!" Kimmy asked, proudly. "That's my girl! The future of Gibbler Style party planning is in your hands, make me proud!"


	3. Chapter 3

_"I can't thank you enough for this." Stephanie said, holding her daughter on her chest._

 _Kimmy's eyes filled with tears. "I'm happy for you."_

 _"She's just perfect."_

Stephanie woke up and looked around her room. Just a dream.

* * *

Ramona walked downstairs into the living room. Her now visibly pregnant mother was sitting on the beloved family couch.

"Mom?"

"Yeah hunny?"

"Do you remember when you were pregnant with me?"

"Of course!"

"Good. I want to hear about it."

"Well, I didn't even think I was pregnant, but your papa knew. He brought home three tests and I took all three and all of them were positive, so I made an appointment and a few days later the doctor confirmed it. We were both so excited. Then came the morning sickness..."

"Was it bad?"

"The worst. I couldn't eat, I started losing weight and my doctor threatened to hospitalize me. Fernando got really good at finding things I could eat. There wasn't many things that I could eat and keep down, but he found a few and I was able to snack all day. The doctor also put me on some medication to help with morning sickness."

"I'm sorry mom."

"I'll never forget the first time I felt you move. My heart stopped, skipped a beat, grew ten sizes and I've never been the same. Then we found out you were a girl. I was so excited to have a daughter."

Ramona smiled. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling sick this time around? With the twins?"

"Not at all, thankfully. That could be because their genetics are different."

Stephanie started to walk downstairs. "Mom?" She heard Ramona say. "Are you going to be okay when the twins are born and you have to give them up?"

Stephanie froze.

"Yeah. What makes it easier is they have a mom and a dad who already love them and would do anything for them. Stephanie is so excited. I know this means everything to her and Jimmy. I'm trying not to get too attached to them since I know in the end they're not coming home with me. I knew when I offered to do this that in the end I would have to give the baby up."

Stephanie let out a soft relieved sigh.

"Is this weird for you at all?" Kimmy asked. "To be in high school and have a pregnant mom?"

"No, because I think what you're doing is really cool."

"Aww Ramona." Kimmy replied, "I love you baby."

"I love you mom."

"Hey Kimmy, Hey Ramona." Stephanie said, entering the living room as-if she'd heard nothing.

"Hey." Ramona replied.

"Feeling okay today, Kimmy?"

"I'm feeling okay, Stephanie."

"Do they move yet, mom?"

"Not yet. Any day now I should be able to feel them."

Stephanie got the biggest smile on her face.

"Usually it takes a few more weeks after I feel the baby, before the outside world can feel it. Probably about three or four more weeks and you'll be able to feel them move, Steph."

"I need to put your next doctor appointment in my phone so I don't forget."

"Are you guys gonna find out the genders?" Ramona asked.

"Oh wow." Stephanie replied, "That never even crossed my mind. How soon could we find out?"

"Probably at my next appointment."

"Really?!" Stephanie's eyes lit up, "That soon?! I need to talk to Jimmy about it and see if he wants to find out."

"Do you want to know?" Ramona asked.

"Me, personally? I would love to find out." Stephanie replied, "Then we would know what colors to buy for the nursery."

"Do you have a preference at all?" Kimmy asked.

"No." Steph replied, "Honestly, I never thought this day would come where I would have children of my own, so just to have them means everything to me, it does not matter to me at all whether I have sons, or daughters, or both, all I hope for is that they're healthy."

"Mom, did you have a preference when you were pregnant with me?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I wanted a girl and I got my girl!"

Ramona leaned into her mother. "I love you so much, mom."


	4. Chapter 4

_One week later..._

"Shoot. Jimmy! We're going to be late!"

"No worries, we'll get there on time, I know a shortcut."

Stephanie hurriedly put on mascara and lip gloss. "Ready!"

"Cool. Let's go find out if you're gonna be a mommy or a daddy."

"Uh, Jimmy, I'm gonna be a mommy, even if they're boys..."

"Ohhhhh." Jimmy replied. "You are so good at this."

"Kimmy!" Stephanie shouted down the hall. "Let's go!"

"I literally don't think I can tie my shoes anymore."

"Jimmy..." Steph motioned.

"What?"

"Tie her shoes!"

"Oh...right..."

Stephanie sighed, she loved him so much, but sometimes he seemed rather brainless. Stephanie really hoped their children would get her brain.

"Alright is everybody buckled in? Because I'm driving."

"Yes, go, we're going to be late!"

"It's okay they won't start without me." Kimmy said.

"Won't they cancel our appointment though?!"

"I think they have a grace period."

At the doctors office, Stephanie stood back with Jimmy while the ultrasound technician got the equipment running.

"Are they healthy?" Stephanie asked.

"They look great."

"Yayy they're healthy!" Kimmy said.

Stephanie gave Jimmy a kiss, then stepped forward and reached for Kimmy's hand.

"Are you wanting to know the genders?"

"Yeah we want to know!" Stephanie squeezed Kimmy's hand and smiled.

"You've got a little boy."

"Is he healthy?! Is he okay?! Oh my gosh, Jimmy! A little boy! Our own little Tommy, Max, Jackson!"

"I love you Steph."

"I love you too!"

Stephanie stood and leaned into Jimmy for a kiss. She fell into Jimmy's arms and cried while smiling.

"...and here's baby number two. You want to tell them what baby number two is, Kimmy?"

Kimmy stared at the monitor for a moment. "That looks like a little girl to me."

"We're having a girl too?!"

"Yes that's a girl, congratulations."

Jimmy placed a kiss on Stephanie's head as she wiped her tears of happiness.

When the ultrasound technician left the room, Stephanie hugged Kimmy, "Thank you so much. I can't say that enough to you."

"Awwwww Stephanie."

"So we're gonna have a daughter and a son."

"I'm going to have a niece and a nephew." Kimmy said, "I'm so excited for you guys!"

"Now we need to start looking at names. And I need to ask DJ for tips on raising boys."

"And girls." Jimmy chimed in.

"DJ didn't have any girls." Stephanie replied.

"Oh."

"Kimmy has a girl though."

"Girls are great." Kimmy replied, "Till they become teenagers. Sweet cheese, then you find yourself all alone."

"You'll see when they're born, Steph. You're going to be a great mom." Jimmy added.

"If you enjoy girly things, like braiding hair, and playing with make up and nail polish, you will absolutely love having a daughter, Stephanie."

"And a little boy...I love my nephews so much...I can't wait to raise my own little guy..."

"I can't wait to be able to tie my shoes."

"It's okay, Jimmy is really good at tying shoes, right baby?"

"Right."

"Are you comfortable? Is there anything Jimmy or I can do for you or buy for you to help?"

"The last month will be the most uncomfortable."

"We will do everything we can to help you. Even if it gets annoying, I'm going to be by your side night and day."

"Sweet cheese, that is REALLY going to get on my nerves."

Stephanie helped Kimmy off the exam table. "Jimmy..."

"What?"

"Tie her shoes!"

"Oh. Right."

"And this afternoon I'm going to pick Ramona up from school." Stephanie continued.

"I'm pregnant, not helpless."

"Just being helpful." Stephanie replied. "Tomorrow morning Jimmy and I are going to drive Ramona to school."

"And walk her into the gate." Jimmy agreed.

"You know maybe we should sit with her during her classes, make sure she's understanding the material..."

"You wanna be helpful?" Kimmy asked. "I can assure you Ramona doesn't want you tagging along at her school, but I'm starting to outgrow my clothes. Maybe we can go shopping."

"Shopping? I can do shopping."

The adults picked up Ramona from school before the women headed to the mall.

"This is a cute shirt, mom."

"Yeah and we can get your some jeans and-"

"None of these solid colors are me."

"Well, what's you?"

"I want patterns, like cheese wedges and pineapples on my clothes."

"Well what did you do last time you were pregnant?" Stephanie asked.

"Last time I didn't get this big..."

"Well maybe if we go online we can find what you want..."

"Looked already."

"None of these things appeal to you? Look...this is cute...we could get you a scarf with cheese wedges on it..."

"We're probably going to have to get a scarf with cheese wedges because that's the only thing that'll fit me."

"That's what I love about my mom. Her clothes are as quirky as she is." Ramona chimed in.

"Well, just in case nobody's told you recently, Kimmy, you're beautiful." Stephanie said, "And I mean that."

"Thanks, but, I'm outgrowing everything and starting to not feel very beautiful."

"I'm positive we can find you some maternity clothes that you like."

Stephanie didn't tell her, but she was already brewing up an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, the entire family gathered for dinner. Stephanie thought it was important to gather everyone together before sharing her news.

"So we had our ultrasound today..."

"And?!" DJ replied.

"And they're both healthy and perfect and that's what matters most to us."

"But we did find out the genders of both babies." Jimmy added.

"Come on Steph lay it on me." said Uncle Jesse.

"I think it's time for a granddaughter." Danny said.

Stephanie smiled, "You're gonna get a granddaughter, dad."

"It's a girl?!" Becky said.

"One of each, we're having a little girl and a little boy."

"Aww Stephanie!" DJ replied.

"This is gonna be grandson number four for you, dad."

"That's awesome. I can't wait to hold him. ...and sing and dance with him..."

"And Grandpa can sing and dance." Jackson said.

"Boys, what do you think about getting two new little cousins?" DJ asked.

"Works for me." Max replied. "The more people to buy me birthday presents, the merrier!"

"Presents!" Tommy clapped in agreement.

"Aunt Stephanie is gonna be a really good mom."

"Awww Max!" Stephanie replied. "I'm going to try really hard! I love you guys."

"We love you Aunt Stephanie."

"Well Mr. T...since I'm carrying your grandchildren and they're half Gibbler, we're one big happy family now."

Danny pulled her into a hug, "You know, Kimmy, we've always been like one big happy family. I don't know how I can thank you. This means so much to my family, especially Stephanie."

"I'll never be able to thank Kimmy enough." Steph added.

"I have the coolest mom ever."

"Yeah you do, Ramona."

"Becky, where did you buy clothes when you had twins?" Kimmy asked, "I'm literally outgrowing everything I have."

"Oh we should take you shopping!" Becky replied.

"We went today, but Kimmy's style is so different, she didn't find anything."

"Well maybe we can find something online." Becky suggested. "You know, we should go for a spa day! You'll feel so much better about yourself after you've had a relaxing day at the spa. Trust me, being pregnant with twins is hard, you deserve a day."

"Yeah!" Stephanie agreed. "You know, we could take Ramona and get her nails done."

"You'll feel a million times better after a spa day." Becky said, "Then maybe we can try shopping again."

"I would love a spa day."

"Well then it's settled!"

"Are you feeling the twins move yet, Kimmy?" Danny asked.

"They don't move very much."

"It's still early."

"Doctor is saying they both look good. That's all that matters to me." Steph replied.

"Have you guys thought about any names?"

"I have so many ideas! But I haven't talked to Jimmy about them, yet."

"Well you can always name our sweet boy after grandpa! Daniel Ernest Tanner the second."

"I'll keep that in mind, dad."

"If Jackson would've been a girl, I was going to name him Sophia." DJ announced.

"Well I'm glad I'm not Sophia." Jackson replied.

"I think if Nicky and Alex would've had a sibling I would've chosen Jessica or Joshua."

"Joshua?" Jesse questioned, "What's wrong with Jesse junior?"

"A baby needs its own identity."

"Whatever."

"Well I can't wait to hear the names you choose." DJ said.

 _Later that night, Stephanie and Jimmy began discussing girl names..._

"What are you thinking?"

"I love the name Ashley."

"Really?!" Jimmy asked. "I've always liked the name Mary Kate."

"Ashley Mary Kate Gibbler?" Steph giggled. "No, that doesn't work for me."

"What are you gonna do about Kimmy's clothes?" Jimmy asked.

"I have an idea." Stephanie replied. "I'm gonna take what she's already wearing and use that as a measurement for her size, then I'm going to have Michelle custom make her some maternity clothes."

"Isn't that expensive?"

"Michelle said she would do it for me since she didn't pitch in on the costs of the in-vitro."

"Oh. Well that's nice of her."

"I just have to get Kimmy's size and send it to Michelle and she said she can have everything done in just a couple of weeks. She's taking time off from running her business just to get this done for us."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, I know Kimmy only has a few outfits left that fit and I know she's feeling pretty bad about it, so I thought maybe this would cheer her up a little."


	6. Chapter 6

9 days later...

Stephanie was just getting her feet up after a long day at Gibbler Style Party Planning. She was doing nearly all of the work so Kimmy could relax more often. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

Steph opened the front door and was really stunned to see her sister, Michelle, standing there.

"Oh my god!" Steph said, "Michelle! What are you doing here?!"

"I finished the outfits I promised you! I wanted to deliver them personally." Michelle stepped into the living room where she grew up. "Gee, nothing has changed in this house!"

"Almost nothing." Steph agreed, "The kitchen has been updated just a bit. And the bedrooms have been remodeled."

"I worked really hard on these, Steph. Almost non stop for the past week."

"Oh my god!" Steph replied, grabbing her into a hug. "Thank you! I love you!"

"Well let's see if you think any of these will work."

The two sat on the beloved family sofa where Michelle began to rummage through her bag. "I made this outfit. I used a fabric with cheese wedges. Shirt and pants."

"That is SO Kimmy! She's going to love it."

"And you said Kimmy loves New Kids on the Block. So I found this great material...I made her this shirt and pants to match..."

Stephanie gasped. "That's AMAZING!"

"...And you said she has a cupcake scarf so I found this cupcake material..."

"...And I made her this watermelon shirt..."

"...And this strawberries material..."

"Honestly, you did an amazing job. She is going to flip."

"I hope she likes everything and everything fits."

"It should be fine, I gave you slightly larger measurements so that she has some room for growing. She still has a few months."

"How's my niece and nephew?"

"They're growing everyday! The doctor says everything looks great."

"That's cool."

Suddenly, Ramona marched in visibly upset. "I can't handle this. She's so upset. Do something."

Kimmy plopped down in a chair.

"Hi Kimmy." Michelle said.

"Hi."

"Everything okay?" Stephanie asked.

"She's so upset about her clothes." Ramona replied.

"That's why Michelle is here!" Stephanie replied.

"Kimmy..." Michelle said, getting up and walking towards her. "I am so sorry."

"For what?" Kimmy replied.

"I treated you terribly when I was a kid." Michelle replied. "I made fun of you...I'm so sorry. I can't even tell you how much it means to my family that you were willing to be Steph's surrogate. Her dream is coming true thanks to you."

"I know this means a lot to her." Kimmy replied.

Michelle handed Kimmy the clothes. Kimmy began to cry as she looked at everything. Kimmy and Michelle hugged.

"Michelle, this is my daughter, Ramona."

"I love your clothes!" Ramona said.

"Aw that's so sweet."

"Did you always want to design clothes?" Ramona asked.

"Not always. At one point I wanted to own a farm with horses."

Ramona giggled. "I think everybody changes their mind about what they wanna do when they grow up."

"What do you want to do?" Michelle inquired.

"I want to dance." Ramona replied.

"Really?" Michelle replied. "Let's see your moves."

Ramona turned up the music on her phone and danced.

"That was awesome! You're amazing! Are you going to a dance school when you graduate high school?"

"I want to." Ramona replied. "...But..."

"But what?"

Ramona looked to her mother.

"We can't really afford it." Kimmy admitted. "If we could afford dance school we would have enrolled her already."

"Yeah, mom looked into it last year but...it's too expensive."

Michelle pulled Stephanie aside. "Is she being paid for the surrogacy?"

"She wouldn't accept anything." Stephanie replied. "She told us to just pay for the medical expenses."

"I need to make some calls." Michelle replied.

The two re-joined the conversation.

"So Ramona, if you could go to any dance school in the world..." Michelle said, "Where would you want to go?"

"Juilliard. Or NYU. They both have great dance schools."

"I went to NYU for fashion design!"

"You are so cool."

"You're a good kid."

"She is." Kimmy replied, "We're proud of her."

"Do you have other kids?"

Kimmy shook her head, "Only Ramona."

"She's your pride and joy." Michelle said. Kimmy nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle spent 3 full days with everyone. She truly enjoyed getting to know Ramona.

"Do you have to leave?" Ramona asked, as Michelle dragged her bags downstairs.

"Sorry babe. I have to get back to work."

"Can we visit you in New York?"

"Sure. Oh, and one more thing before I leave..." Michelle announced, turning to Kimmy, "I want Ramona to go to dance school."

Michelle handed Ramona an envelope. Inside it was a check.

"Dios mio." Ramona said, staring at the check. "This will pay for my schooling and living expenses away from home!"

"You don't have to do that." Kimmy said.

"You didn't have to carry these babies for my sister."

"I did it for my brother, too."

"We made fun of you often when we were kids. For you to do this for my family is incredible, you're so selfless and full of love."

Kimmy smiled and the two hugged.

"Thank You!" Ramona said, smiling and hugging her. "Can I call you Aunt Michelle?!"

"Sure! I could use a niece!"

"You'll have a niece in a few months." Stephanie replied, "Did I tell you? We are having a boy and a girl."

"I can't wait. I'll be back to meet them."

* * *

 **3 weeks later...**

Stephanie was at Target shopping for Gibbler Style Party Planning. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was DJ. Unbeknownst to Stephanie, her heart was about to drop.

"Hey Deej."

"Kimmy's in labor."

"What?!" Steph shouted into the phone, "She still has three months left!"

"I know. We're at UCSF hospital."

"I'll be right there."

Stephanie clicked off the phone, dropped everything she had and ran out of the store. She jumped in her car and raced away from the parking lot.

"Please let those babies be okay. Please, let those babies be okay." She begged.

Stephanie arrived at the hospital and ran through the doors. She checked her phone as she waited for the elevator, to check which room number DJ had told her in a text. She ran off the elevator and followed the signs to the room. She felt her heart slipping away when she walked in and saw one of her best friends laying in a bed, wearing a hospital gown. "Kimmy?! What's going on?!" She rushed the bed and grabbed Kimmy's hand.

"Steph, I am so sorry." Stephanie could see the tears in her eyes, "I'm a failure as your surrogate-"

Stephanie cut her off, "Look at me. You're not a failure. What is the doctor saying?"

"Well there's only two options. Deliver the babies now, or try to stop labor."

"I think we're better off trying to stop labor right now."

"I told them that I thought we should try." Kimmy nodded, "I'm sorry, I know they're your babies and you should be the one making decisions, but you weren't here and they wanted an answer and I felt like that's the best thing for the babies."

Stephanie watched the nurse put the bag on the IV pole, then watched as the nurse put the IV in Kimmy's arm.

"Just relax Kimmy. It's going to be okay." Steph reassured. She noticed Kimmy's face tensing up. "Contraction?"

Kimmy nodded. Stephanie offered both of her hands for squeezing.

"I am so sorry." Steph said.

"They're getting stronger, Steph." Kimmy said, with concern in her voice.

"It's going to be okay." Steph reiterated. "Just relax."

Once Kimmy fell asleep, Stephanie quietly left the room. She desperately wanted to talk to the doctor. His words weren't what she was hoping to hear.

"There's a good possibility that these babies can't survive on their own right now." The doctor admitted.

"If this medication doesn't work...what next? Is there another medication we can try?"

"At that point, we will have to consider what's going to be best for Kimmy. The best option for her may be to deliver these babies."

"Please." Stephanie begged. "These babies are everything to me."

"If it comes down to it, I'm prepared to save mom, not babies."

Stephanie nodded, with tears in her eyes. "Kimmy has already sacrificed everything for this pregnancy. If it comes down to it...I want these babies more than anything, but...I need Kimmy to be okay first. Take care of Kimmy."

Jimmy pulled her back and into a hug. The doctor left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I love hearing from readers.

That night, Stephanie snuck back into Kimmy's room. She gently placed their hands together and slept next to her, holding her hand.

The next morning...

Kimmy woke up and looked around the room. Stephanie smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Steph asked.

"Well it's still early to say...but I'm not feeling any contractions right now."

Stephanie let out a sign of relief. "I had a long night last night. I didn't really sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Steph replied, grabbing her hand. "As long as you and my babies are all okay...that's all I kept hoping for last night. I begged the nurse to tell me what the monitors were saying."

"Did she?"

Steph nodded. "I bribed her a little. By the way, I'm planning her kids' birthday party next month."

Kimmy chuckled.

"So everything on the monitors was okay?"

Steph nodded. "She told me everything seems okay about an hour ago. She said the doctor would be in to talk to us."

"I'll be so happy to go home."

"I know. I think we will all sleep better. Deej was up last night too."

"Is Ramona okay?"

"Ramona was worried about you, but I think DJ and Steve calmed her down. I think Fernando also came over to the house and talked to her."

"She needed Fernando. I'm glad he was there for her."

"Did you ever have any complications when you were pregnant with Ramona? Like did you end up in the hospital?"

"Never had any issues. I think it's because I'm older, Steph. And maybe it's because there are two babies. It's draining my energy this time."

"Can I share something with you?"

Kimmy nodded.

"I lost a pregnancy three years ago. It was so bad that I almost died. That's why I can't have children. The doctors told my dad and DJ to prepare for the worst. I had a really bad infection, I was in intensive care for four days."

"That was why DJ had me watching the boys that week." Kimmy replied, piecing it together.

"My family accepted it that I wouldn't be able to become pregnant. That's why this means everything to us. Everything. To get these babies here is nothing short of a miracle. We can't even express how grateful we all are."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at home..._

DJ was just finishing dishes after feeding the kids breakfast.

"DJ?"

"Yeah, Ramona?"

"I want to plan a party."

"Yeah? What kind of party?"

"I want to do a baby shower for Stephanie."

DJ smiled. "You are your mother's daughter."

"Can you help me with figuring out who to invite? And ordering the cake and stuff?"

"I would love that."

"She's gonna be such a cool mom."

* * *

"Well everything looks okay now. We'll get you discharged today, but you'll be on bedrest."

"Sweet cheese."

"What?" Steph asked.

"I've gotta pick up Ramona from school, I've got mom duties, I can't be on bedrest."

"Jimmy and I will drive Ramona to and from school."

"And what about her homework?"

"I'll figure out her Geometry and see to it that she does her homework." Stephanie replied.

"And dinner?"

"We'll go to McDonalds!" Steph shrugged, "Kimmy, just relax and take care of my babies, and I promise me and Jimmy will take care of everything else."

"Ramona doesn't even like McDonald's!"

"What kid doesn't like McDonald's?!" Stephanie argued.

"It's bad for her. She needs to eat vegetables."

"Just take care of my babies, please, and I'll figure out how to cook vegetables."

"I'll send the discharge nurse in with everything. You need to be on bed rest for a week."

"What am I gonna do in bed for a whole week?"

"Oh, you're Kimmy Gibbler, you'll think of something." Steph reassured her.

Kimmy waited several hours before the discharge nurse finally came in with her paperwork.

"Let's get you dressed in real clothes." Steph said, helping her up.

30 minutes later, Stephanie wheeled her out of the hospital in a wheelchair. A nurse helped Kimmy into their car.

"You doing okay?" Steph asked.

"I'm okay."

"Good. I'm going to be checking on you day and night."

"That'll get annoying really fast." Kimmy replied.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Stephanie said. "I think my entire family was awake all night. My dad kept texting me to ask if everything was still okay."

"This means a lot to you."

"Yeah. And dad, he's so excited to have more grandchildren to love. And Deej is so excited to finally have a chance to be an aunt."

"I'm super excited to be an aunt, too. It feels weird to know that me and Deej will be aunts to the same kids."

"They're going to have amazing aunts."


	9. Chapter 9

After getting Kimmy settled in bed, Stephanie immediately went to the store and bought groceries. She just knew that she had to cook dinner tonight. She quickly came home and proceeded to cook.

"Steph-a-roni..." Jimmy said, entering the back door. He snaked his arms around her waist as she cooked. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm making dinner! I got some collard greens...biscuits...corn...carrots...pasta..."

"Yum! Since when do you cook Steph-boyardee?"

"Since Kimmy is on bedrest for a week and I promised her that we would help with Ramona..."

"Oh we can definitely help out with Ramona. Does she like french fries? Because I can definitely cook those."

Steph giggled, "I promised Kimmy I would cook healthy food. No fries..."

"Aw man." Jimmy replied. Steph giggled as they kissed. "How's our babies?"

"They seem to be okay. When I finish cooking I am going to take Kimmy her dinner and I'll check on her again."

Steph motioned with the spoon for Jimmy to try a bite straight from the stove. Jimmy took a small spoonful. "You are a talented chef."

"You really think so?" Steph asked, feeling satisfied. "I'm really interested in learning to cook. Now that I'm going to be a mommy soon, I need to work on these life skills."

"Wow, Steph-a-roo, that's really commendable."

Stephanie smiled, "Thanks."

"I need to work on my life skills, too. Like throwing a football."

Steph giggled. "That's important."

Ramona walked in, "What's cooking?"

"Pasta...want a bite?"

Ramona nodded. Stephanie got a spoon out of the drawer and gave her a bite.

"Delicioso!" Ramona replied, "That means delicious."

"Aw. Thanks." Steph replied. "Should be ready in about thirty minutes."

Ramona and Jimmy walked through the door to the living room as DJ entered the kitchen from upstairs. "Yum! What's cooking?"

"Pasta and veggies for dinner."

"Sounds good! How's Kimmy doing?"

"She's on bedrest this week but she's doing good."

"And you?" DJ asked.

"I'm alright."

"I can read faces." DJ replied, dragging her sister to sit down at the kitchen table. "What's going on?"

"Don't tell Kimmy this, but...I'm getting nervous about the babies' arrival."

"Steph why?" DJ asked.

"I'm so scared that I won't be a good mom." Steph admitted.

"Ohhh Stephanie." DJ replied, hugging her. "You are going to be the greatest mom."

Kimmy started down the stairs and overheard the conversation.

"Were you nervous before you had Jackson?" Steph asked.

"Every first time mom is nervous." DJ said.

"She's right." Kimmy said, walking into the room, "every first time mom is nervous."

"Kimmy I..." Stephanie paused. "WHY are you out of bed?!"

"I'm thirsty."

"Get back to bed and I will bring you something to drink!"

"It's okay to be nervous!" Kimmy said.

"I'm terrified!" Steph said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I feel so bad! I feel like I should be excited, not scared."

"I'm kinda scared too." Kimmy replied. "It's been fifteen years since I gave birth."

"Have you guys discussed a birth plan?" DJ chimed in.

Steph shook her head.

"It's a good idea to sit down and talk about what you want."

"Honestly, Deej, I just want everybody to be okay and however it has to happen I'm okay with, as long as everyone is okay." Stephanie wiped her tears, "Now YOU get back to bed! I can't believe you're up walking when the doctor told you that you need to be on bedrest this week."

"I wanted a drink."

"We will bring you whatever you want." DJ replied, "I agree with Stephanie, get back in bed."

"Fine." Kimmy sighed.

"You're gonna have to watch that one." DJ said.

"I can tell!" Steph replied.

"Back to what I was saying...every mom is nervous when she has her first baby. It's totally normal to be nervous. And, I can only imagine you have double the nerves because you're having twins!"

"Yeah." Steph sighed.

"But don't forget you have Jimmy, and you have this family, Steph, and we are all here to help you and to love these babies and welcome them into our family."

Steph smiled, "Thanks, Deej."

"Have you and Jimmy picked out names yet?"

"We're still working on that."

* * *

A/N: I think next chapter it's time for a baby shower and perhaps a name reveal? Thanks again for the reviews and follows :)


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so ready for tomorrow." Ramona said, throwing her book bag onto the couch.

"Baby shower day!" DJ replied, excited.

"Thanks so much for helping me with everything." Ramona said.

"You've done a great job. You'll be a great party planner someday, if you want to follow in your mom's footsteps."

"Dinner is almost ready!" Stephanie announced.

"Let's go eat." DJ said, patting Ramona's arm. "Then we need to go to the store and pick up the cake and the food for tomorrow."

"Cool." Ramona replied, smiling.

"You know you're cute when you cook?" Jimmy said, wrapping his arms around Stephanie.

"Aww. You're sweet. Wanna set the table?"

"Sure."

"Two more months and we will be parents." Stephanie said, beaming. "I can't wait to meet them."

"They're beautiful babies, I'm sure of that. Just look at their mom!"

The next afternoon, the guests arrived and DJ and Ramona co-hosted the shower.

"Okay everybody, we are going to play a game." Ramona announced. "You each have a sheet with some baby products listed on it. This is called The Price is Right! You need to write down how much you think each baby item costs. Whoever is closest to the actual retail price without going over, wins!"

"You guys ready?" DJ asked. "Alright...go!"

"Easiest game ever!" Becky said, "If anybody knows about baby products, it's me!"

"Everyone...I just wanted to say that Jimmy and I are so grateful for all of you...but none of this would be happening without Kimmy."

"Steph-"

"No, I'm indebted to you for the rest of my life. I can't say thank you enough."

"To two happy, healthy babies."

DJ toasted.

"What do you think about your mom being pregnant?" Stephanie's friend, Shannon, asked.

"Me? I'm super proud of her." Ramona replied. Kimmy smiled.

"She's so selfless. I love her so much. I just want to grow up to be like her."

"Aww! Ramona!"

"I love you, mom."

"Do you have names picked out?"

"Almost." Steph replied. "We have the little girls' name."

DJ looked at her baby sister. "We're keeping the name just between us for now." Stephanie explained. "We still need a name for the little boy."

"Danny is a good name." Ramona teased.

"Or Jesse..." DJ added.

Steph giggled. "Actually, we were going to ask Kimmy to choose the boy name."

"What? Steph, no, I-"

"We would be so honored."

"Why would you want me to choose the name? That's something you have to decide. Names are for parents to choose."

"I've made fun of you my entire life. Why would you want to give up nine months of your life to help me? Jimmy and I have a list of boys names. It would mean a lot to us if you will at least give us your input."

"I'll look at the list."

The two held hands while Stephanie opened gifts. She nearly cried over all of the baby clothes and toys.

"Do you have a nursery yet?"

"We're slowly working on that." Stephanie replied, with a sigh. "We just moved up into the attic. We're going to use Alex and Nicky's old room as a nursery. We painted it last weekend. Next weekend, Jimmy is going to build the cribs and I am going to start folding their clothes and getting everything put away for them."

"How's the job hunt going?"

"Well, we know we can't afford to raise two babies on our freelance income, so Jimmy took a real photography job two weeks ago where he works full time. For now, I'm going to stay home with the babies and continue working for Kimmy whenever I can. Daycare is expensive, we looked into it. So, we're hoping to avoid a lot of those costs by alternating our schedules."

"How much longer until the babies are due to arrive?"

"Eight weeks." Stephanie replied.

"Oh, so you have a little time."

"Kimmy was on bed rest a couple of weeks ago...we are hoping to keep them in there for at least another month."

"Twins are usually early." DJ added.

Little did anyone know...


	11. Chapter 11

_Three weeks later..._

Stephanie was sitting on the couch using her laptop to shop for party supplies for the business. Kimmy suddenly entered from the kitchen.

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to go." Kimmy said, "I'm having contractions."

Steph froze. Her face turned white. She thought they still had a few weeks.

"Steph? You okay?"

"Yeah I..." Stephanie panicked, "Okay...we've gotta get you to the hospital...let's go!"

Stephanie grabbed her keys and helped Kimmy to her car. "Can you text Deej and let her know?" Steph asked.

Kimmy nodded. Steph floored it. "You doing okay?"

"Yep fine." Kimmy replied.

At every stop light, Stephanie asked again. "Still doing okay?"

"Would you stop worrying?"

"I'm about to be a mommy!" Steph replied, wiping tears. "Worrying is what mommies do, right?"

"I think you'll have some babies today or tomorrow Steph!"

Once they arrived at the hospital, Stephanie helped Kimmy into a wheelchair. She then rushed Kimmy inside.

"HELLO! Need some service here!" Steph demanded of the nurse at the desk.

"How rude." The nurse replied.

"She's in labor!" Steph replied.

"Name?"

"Stephanie Judith Tanner."

"She means MY name." Kimmy replied.

"Oh, Kimberly Louise Gibbler."

"First time mom?" The nurse asked.

"She is." Kimmy replied. "I have a daughter."

"Fill out these forms." The nurse sighed.

Kimmy was immediately taken to a room and changed to a hospital gown. Then the doctor came to examine her. Meanwhile, Stephanie paced up and down the hallways of the hospital. She sighed in relief when she saw her sister, DJ, enter the hospital.

"Deej! Thank God you're here."

"Everything okay?"

"As far as I know. They put her in a room, helped her put on a gown, and the doctor is with her right now."

"Well I've been trying to reach Jimmy." DJ replied.

"I know, I've called him six times. Who is taking care of the boys? And Ramona?"

"Steve is watching Tommy and he's going to pick up the rest of the kids from school."

"I am so scared right now."

"It's going to be okay." DJ replied, as they hugged.

Stephanie's phone went off. It was a text from Kimmy asking her to come to the room. Steph and DJ held hands as they walked together to the room. When DJ opened the door, the doctor was still in there.

"Hi, I'm doctor Hannon. Are you mommy?" She asked DJ.

"Nope I'm Auntie!" DJ replied, pushing Steph towards the doctor, "This is mommy!"

"Congratulations!" The doctor said, shaking Stephanie's hand.

"Is everything okay?" Stephanie asked, nervously. "They're not due for another five weeks..."

"Everything will be fine. Kimmy wanted to discuss the birth plan with you..."

"They want to do a c-section tonight." Kimmy announced.

"I told Kimmy that based on her age, and the fact that we are dealing with twins, a c-section will be the safest method of delivering the twins. We can schedule it for 5:30 tonight."

Steph looked at her watch.

"That's seven hours away...will Kimmy and the babies be okay if we wait that long?"

"We will monitor them closely, but I anticipate they will all be fine."

"Are you okay with a c-section though?" Kimmy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine with it!" Steph replied. "As long as you're all okay...I say let's go with whatever is safest."

"So 5:30 tonight?"

"Let's do it at 5:30?" Kimmy bit her lip, reaching for Stephanie's hand.

"Are you okay with a c-section?" Steph asked, grabbing her hand. "It's your body."

"Whatever is safest."

"Alright. Let's do it." Steph agreed.

The doctor wrote it down.

"So Kimmy will not be able to eat anything from now until after surgery."

"What about liquid?" Steph asked.

"A little water would be okay."

"What's going to happen since they're so early?"

"They'll be evaluated by a team of doctors who will decide if they need special care."

"But they'll be okay, right?"

"Kimmy has done a great job getting them this far. I'm confident they'll be fine."

The doctor left.

"So we're having some babies tonight!" DJ said.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Kimmy replied.

"Deej! We need to call dad, uncle Jesse, aunt Becky, Joey!"

"I'll go make some calls." DJ replied.

"I can't thank you enough." Steph said, sitting on the bed. "You've made so many sacrifices for me...you can't even eat today, yet you're willing to do that for me...I love you, Kimmy Gibbler."

" I love you too, Steph."

"And you two..." Steph said, gently patting Kimmy's tummy. "Looks like we meet tonight. Can't wait to see you."

Suddenly from the hallway, Stephanie and Kimmy overheard a strong accent yelling "I am looking for my wife!"

"You want him in here?" Stephanie sighed.

"He can come in."

Stephanie got up and cracked open the door to the room. "Fernando!"

"Oh THERE she is!" Fernando announced.

Stephanie yanked his arm. "Get in here and stop making a scene."

"I ALWAYS make a scene when I enter a room!" Fernando replied. "Kimberlina, mi amor, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Fernando. I'm having surgery tonight."

Fernando gasped and turned to Stephanie, "What have you done to my beloved?!"

"Chill, Fernando. It is the safest option for both Kimmy and the babies."


End file.
